Punishment
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: The Sailor team fight off a rogue monster, which nearly kills Jupiter, Mars is not happy with Jupiter's conduct and wants to 'punish' her. Rei/Mako yuri goodness inside. Oneshot


* * *

**Punishment**

**Disclaimer: Nope not mines I just like to think so.**

**New story I hope you all like it, check out my other Sailor Moon stuff, I'm sure you won't be disappointed ;)**

* * *

"RRRAAAAWWWRRRR!!" screamed the grotesque, scaly dinosaur like monster as it smashed its thick bony tail into the concrete, destroying the entire road that provided steady ground for the 5 girls who were fighting the beast, forcing them all to jump off into the air in different directions to avoid the powerful attack.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" the green skirted girl shouted through the sounds of battle, adding her own sound effects as lightning crackled all around her strong body and headed in a sharp motion towards the large beast; who grunted slightly at the seemingly strong shock, but shook off the attack like a bee sting and charged at Sailor Jupiter.

Earthquakes were felt all through Tokyo as the thick hide of the monster ran towards the miniscule figure of its provoker, whom was wide eyed in shock of the intensity of the waves of tremors running through her body and surroundings.

"Burning Mandela!!" screamed the Senshi of War, as her body was encircled in individual flames all merging together to create a mighty blast of fire, which burned through the dinosaurs' upper thigh. The monster roared in pain and toppled over, almost crushing the tough Jupiter but she managed to spring high into the crisp air of the cool Tokyo night.

As Jupiter soared through the air she watched as Sailor Venus scorched the monsters legs with a 'Venus Love Me Chain' ensuring that it wouldn't be able to rise again. Landing gracefully near her comrade she watched in horror as her fire-using friend turned to check up on the rest of the team, turning her back to the monster that they were fighting. The beast noticed her lack of attention and whipped its' tail at the unaware victim.

"MARS!!" Screamed Jupiter as she propelled her body forward, stretching her arms out pushing the innocent girl out of harms way…

Thick, chunky skin collided with the sturdy body of the Senshi of Protection, hurling her body like a rag doll into a near by building, where her limp body became embedded deeply into the concrete wall, the pleasant noise of cracking bones echoed around the battle field. Mars' amethyst eyes stared in horror at the limp form of the steel bodied Jupiter but her eyes became clouded over with unimaginable rage as she turned back to the still struggling monster and summoned all of her power within her soul. Sailor Mercury, Venus and Moon all followed suite and simultaneously unleashed a violent onslaught of multiple elements, all-converging together, generating a destructive explosion wiping out the vicious beast instantly.

Sailor Moon sighed in relief as the monster was obliterated before their eyes, but the screaming of Mars' snapped her mind back to the situation at hand: Jupiter. Sprinting up to the battered Jupiter suspended motionless in the concrete Mars gently tried to arouse the unconscious girl,

"Hey Jupiter, come on wake up," tears struggled to fall from the deep purple irises, "Jupiter!!"

Someone was calling, for what reason her mind could not work out, the slurred words slowly became clearer as the dull noises of 'Jupiter!' were heard. Oh how loud it was, sending a ringing sensation through her already pained head.

"Ugghh…" Jupiter groaned, as she became aware that her body was being restricted by something cold and piercing individual parts of her weary body.

"Jupiter!" Mars tried again, hope filling her heart as she heard the slight sound from the girl in front of her. Mercury was analysing the safest way to remove Jupiter's body from her prison without awakening or brining more pain to her.

"Guys we're just going to have to pull her straight from the wall, if we try and destroy the concrete around her we'll just damage Jupiter and the rest of the building," Mercury announced, feeling nauseous, knowing the pain that Jupiter will have to endure on top of what she was already facing.

"I'll do it," Mars demanded, "Sailor Moon could you please get ready to heal her," It wasn't a question, it was a statement but Sailor Moon complied without complaint as she got her moon sceptre poised in her delicate hands.

Walking up to the trapped girl Mars softly spoke again to her,

"Hey Jupiter I'm going to get you free from here, but just bear with me ok?"

Jupiter grunted in response, she wasn't scared; her body became engulfed in the warm aura that was Mars as she approached her. Placing a hand behind the auburn head of Jupiter and the other just above her hips, Mars inhaled deeply and with every fibre in her body yanked her captured friend out of the concrete. The force of the pull sent Mars free falling backwards with her rescued friend. Landing painfully on the ground Mars braced her body so that Jupiter wouldn't be able to hit anything apart from her soft body. Panting from the exertion Mars laid the frail body of Jupiter slowly on the ground and moved away to allow their princess to heal their pained friend.

Mars scanned Jupiter's body, taking in all the bleeding lacerations, fractured bones and her split-opened skull, which stained her auburn hair a horrible deep red black at the opening. Shuddering slightly at the sight, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, following the hand to its owner Mars came face to face with Venus who smiled reassuringly at her, Mars meekly returned the smile and looked back at the battered and bruised body, slowly healing as the princess used her sceptre. All previous signs of battle were slowly washed away, as the lacerations knitted back together, leaving more scars on the Senshi of Protection. Her head closed up and the bones snapped back into place again. After the healing effect of the sceptre disappeared, the only signs of something wrong was the torn green and white fuku that garmented the tired girl's body.

Emerald eyes peered under drooping eyelids to grin sheepishly at the rest of the team, Mercury smiled at her brave friend as she attempted to rise from her position on the ground but not without the swift help of Mars' sturdy body to supported her depleted state.

"Mars I'll leave her in your care," Venus stated, inwardly smiling at the two powerhouses of the team.

"Oh yes I'll take _very_ good care of her," Mars replied, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's body and leapt into the air in the direction of their apartment. Jupiter swallowed hard, she didn't like the way Mars had replied, she didn't know how much more punishment her body could take…

* * *

Staggering through the door of the large apartment, Mars allowed Jupiter to slip slowly onto the leather sofa, sighing both of the Senshi un-morphed back into their civilian counter parts. Makoto sighed as she felt her baggy jeans and t-shirt replace her torn fuku, looking up at her partner; she noticed that her pink lips were pursed together.

"Rei?" Mako asked realising how small her voice sounded from the lack of moisture in her throat.

"I'll get you some soup and water," Rei answered striding into the kitchen, preparing the necessary nourishment for her friend's recovery.

Mako heard the other girl bustling in the kitchen; exhaling loudly she allowed her body to sink deeper into the comforting sofa, closing her eyes in exhaustion. The soft clink of a glass and bowl aroused Mako to open her dulled emerald eyes to observe the beauty of Rei looking back at her.

"Eat, it'll help you get your energy back," Rei said sitting next to the lethargic Mako, offering her support in sitting up. Mako complied; she was smart enough not to argue as she sensed the slight change in Rei's demeanour. Leaning into Rei's shoulder Mako gulped down the glass of water bringing relief to her parched throat before starting on the warm chicken soup that Rei had so kindly provided for her. She finished it quickly not realising how hungry she was.

"Thanks Rei-chan," Mako smiled at the smaller, leaning her head on her shoulder, missing Rei's face screw up in disgust.

"Shower now," Rei stated, "You smell."

"Haha fair enough," Mako flashed a cheeky grin back at the other girl as she headed into the shower to wash the remains of battle from herself.

* * *

Mako sighed happily emerging from the steamy bathroom, showers always did refresh her and she felt strong enough for another battle. Entering the bedroom she saw Rei looking out of the window wearing an over sized t-shirt she always loved of Mako's. Turning round Rei's deep purple eyes met with Mako's deep emerald ones conveying…rage? Mako swallowed hard again but kept eye contact with the Martian.

"Why did you do that?" Rei asked taking a step towards her towel-clothed victim.

"It's my duty," came the swift reply, "To protect those close to me."

Rei's blood boiled as her voice rose slightly in response,

"Do you always have to put yourself in danger? Do you always have to put your life on the line? Why don't you protect yourself? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? You could've died!"

Mako was taken aback from the verbal attack coming from the angered girl in front of her. Rei walked up to Mako and pushed her roughly onto the bed, straddling her hips,

"You have no idea how much I **hate** it when you do this," Rei's piercing gaze bore into Mako's soul. She opened her mouth to try and answer but found her voice wasn't responding; her lips were harshly attack by Rei's fiery mouth upon hers. Biting at her lips Rei forced her tongue into Mako's heated mouth, sliding all around the warm cave and dancing with its owners tongue. Rei pulled her tongue away and kissed harder on Mako's lips bruising them, as she did so she spoke in between the attacks.

"I…**hate**…that you always…get hurt," Rei kissed up and down Mako's exposed neck biting the skin marking it with her own scars, "I…**hate**…it how you always make me…worry," Mako moaned out as Rei bit particularly hard on the pulse in Mako's neck, "I…**hate**… it," Rei growled returning to ravish Mako's bruised lips in another wild kiss. Her hands roughly squeezed Mako's large chest sending the girl beneath her arching her back and clutching her back digging her nails into the soft fleshy skin. Rei groaned at the pain filling from her back but she didn't care, all she wanted was to punish Mako…

Nimble hands dislodged the towel from Mako's toned body fully exposing her scarred flesh, Mako's own hand disappeared under Rei's t-shirt and ripped it effortless off of her lithe body, the scraps of material were flung aside as Mako pulled Rei's head down so she could retaliate, crushing their lips together again, their strong legs entwining pressing their ignited cores together. They both shared a moan sending shivering vibrations through the other's body. Rei bucked into Mako's core creating passionate friction between them, she buried one of her hands into Mako's lush hair and pulled it fiercely down making Mako's throat completely vulnerable, Rei lunged and bit roughly on the skin, licking the sweet skin that she had obtained. Mako gasped loudly and bucked unexpectedly into Rei's body causing her to bite harder on Mako's skin. Mako groaned out and her hands found the fleshy mounds of Rei's breasts and groped them firmly causing the girl above her to squeak at the action, smirking Mako slide herself lower so that her mouth easily claimed one of Rei's pink nipples. Flicking her tongue over it repeatedly Rei felt her arms getting weaker from holding herself up but she remembered that Mako was supposed to be getting punished.

Pushing her lover back from her breast Rei grinded her lower half harder into Mako's, their moisture mixing together making it easier for Rei to pound faster into her partner. "Ughh!" Mako moaned out, the waves of pleasure crashing through her body were amazing but she needed to be completely filled to be satisfied. Slithering a strong hand over Rei's moon kissed skin Mako, reached the source of intense heat and slowly entered two fingers into Rei's passage, pumping steadily into the spongy cavern that was Rei.

Rei allowed a low moan to escape her throat as she enjoyed the sensation of Mako being inside of her most secret part. Dragging her own hand downwards Rei roughly thrust three fingers into Mako's womanhood causing her to moan out Rei's name loudly in ecstasy. Both girls increased their paces, pumping into each other; their mouths open so that they could breathe easier. They both felt it at the same time, the tide was coming in and fast. Pulling out of each other they clutched the other and simultaneously thrust their cores together, becoming one, climaxing as one.

"MAKKKOOO!!"  
"REEEEIIII!!"

They both collapsed side by side on the bed, panting heavily Mako pulled her fiery partner close to her and whispered tenderly in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you Mako-chan," Rei replied happily kissing the named girl on the nose before snuggling in close and drifting off into a deep sleep, her rage sated.

As Mako's eyes drooped close her last thought was 'I really need to get Rei-chan angry again…'

**

* * *

**

Haha angry sex you can't beat it ;) So guys what did you think?? Leave me a review good or bad anything, I love hearing from you – Dark Shadows 01


End file.
